Piel por piel
by sadaharu09
Summary: Después del partido contra Haizaki, Aomine visita a Kise para charlar con él al respecto, y rememorar una buena época de secundaria. Aomine x Kise ADVERTENCIAS: Spoiler del capítulo 172, y muy posiblemente Ooc… Yaoi/BL


**AoKi**

Después del partido contra Haizaki, Aomine visita a Kise para charlar con él al respecto, y rememorar una buena época de secundaria.

(Aomine x Kise)

**KUROKO NO BASKET ES PROPIEDAD DE TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI, ESTO NO ES MAS QUE FICCION DE FAN.**

_ADVERTENCIAS: Spoiler del capítulo 172, y muy posiblemente Ooc…_

* * *

Piel por piel

La tarde del día que siguió al encuentro contra Haizaki, Aomine fue a visitar a Ryouta.

Hacia un clima agradable, y después de practicar un rato en una cancha cercana, diciéndose a sí mismo que no había ido ahí por nada en particular, había terminado por ir ahí, llego sin avisar y como si nada; como si fuera lo más normal aunque tenía un tiempo sin pararse por el rumbo, e incluso antes, cuando lo sabía.

En la puerta lo había recibido la madre del rubio, con una sonrisa y sin preguntarle mucho lo invito a pasar en la amplia casa, entonces lo hizo subir a la segunda planta donde toco la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, este abrió sin mucha prisa, y se sorprendió de buena manera al ver al moreno ahí, aunque este hizo un gesto gruñón ante la sonrisa.

Lo vio cojear hasta sentarse en la cama, y entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

— ¿Qué tan mal esta? —Le preguntaba sin muchos rodeos, pues si estaba preocupado, y eso no lo iba a negar, cosa diferente con la visita para nada planeada.

— No lo suficiente, está bien, solo debo sentarme un rato y pronto estaré jugando contra Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi.

— Hn… —Pero el moreno no le creía del todo, se escuchaba en su tono.

— De verdad… es la verdad, ah~ estoy tan ansioso —se rascaba la cabeza sonriendo, antes Aomine sonreía con él, ahora no lo hacía, y especialmente ese día, le parecía irritante que Kise sonriera.

— Luces como un idiota —se dejaba caer en la cama con las manos en la nuca y cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Cómo así? —Le caía una gota de sudor por la frente.

Y es que Aomine lo sabía, que Kise había trabajado tanto, él mismo lo había comprobado, y al final, no iba a poder jugar contra Seirin con todo lo que tenía; Kise era fácil de descubrir en medio de sus mentiras. Le daba un poco de rabia también, porque sabía lo que era no poder asistir a un partido, o no hacerlo bien por una lesión, y ver como tu equipo se desmorona poco a poco, a pesar del esfuerzo, sin poder hacer nada… tal vez le debía una a Kagami también, por haber hecho eso.

— Si vas a jugar así contra Seirin, no des pena, si te aguantas y al final empeora, si no puedes jugar de nuevo por ser un idiota…

— Eso no va a pasar jaja, estoy bien, además, si no voy con todo lo que tengo contra ellos, no podre ganar, y aun si no gano y me retiro así, no creo poder vivir con eso… incluso si no vuelvo a jugar más adelante, este es mi momento, además… ¿no estamos siendo extremistas? Jaja… —Se rascaba la cabeza, aunque sabía que Aomine tenía toda la razón.

— Es por eso que me molestas tanto ahora… —Con esa actitud que había ganado después de perder contra _ellos_, la misma que a él le estaba invadiendo. El rubio reía mientras el moreno le daba la espalda un poco enroscado en la cama.

Entonces su sonrisa se volvió una línea seria por un minuto, su mano derecha se clavo en la cama, y la izquierda se elevo lentamente como una manta que no alcanzo a tocar el otro cuerpo sino hasta rosar un poco por su hombro, y a este la siguió so rostro con los mechones como el sol cubriéndole los ojos; sin hacer ruido su mano toco el cabello intensamente azul, con la punta de sus dedos acaricio tentando solo un poco, el moreno abrió los ojos siempre fijos y fuertes: Si Kise iba a provocarlo de esa manera, mejor que no se quejara después.

Lo agarraba de la muñeca y el otro cuerpo temblaba en seco, entonces lo jalaba hacia él, y enterrando un codo en la cama se elevaba, para pegar sus labios a esa línea seria y después sorprendida que había sido su boca.

No era el beso que un chico le daba a una chica, no era suave, no tenía medida, era bruto; el beso de un chico a otro chico.

Mantenían el beso hasta que el moreno iba dominando al otro cuerpo, doblándolo hasta dejarlo contra el colchón, y seguía sujetando sus manos; entonces los ojos dorados lo miraban desde abajo, agitados, y expectantes, habían dejado eso antes de salir de la secundaría. Aun así su piel nunca pudo lavarse del todo.

Sin consecuencias, sin confidencias, sin recuerdos; sin exigencias, sin sentimientos: _Piel por piel_. Ese había sido el contrato entonces. ¿Pero ahora?

Su cuerpo agotado se portaba dócil a su tacto, casi como cariñoso, pero él no era así, él apretaba, sus yemas ásperas parecían querer arrancarle la piel en cada bruta caricia, marcarlo como entonces; por eso sus dientes araban la piel en su cuello, y sus labios chupaban apretándose sobre la suave dermis: _Una picadura del amor_.

Era apretado por las piernas fuertes y temblorosas del otro; temblorosas de cansancio, era natural sucumbir al deseo de inmediato.

:.:.:

Cuando entraba en él el moreno lamia sus lagrimas, se las bebía, soportaba el colorado rubor en su rostro queriendo comerlo, sin moverse, sintiendo las uñas del mas bajo casi atravesar la tela de su camisa en su espalda. Y lo escuchaba maldecir de verdad.

Había pasado un año más o menos desde la última vez que lo habían hecho, y como entonces solo contaban con saliva y poca paciencia, la magnífica de la juventud.

Aun así la cama no tardo en rechinar, el rubio se mordía el dorso de la mano y cerraba los ojos para callarse, cuando no podía el moreno tapaba su boca con la suya y le mordía la lengua, la chupaba; era una lástima no escucharlo, pero con sus padres en casa no había mucha opción.

Con segundos de diferencia terminaba en su interior y el otro manchaba el pañuelo con el que había estimulado su propia hombría para no ensuciar al otro al terminar: las viejas mañas nunca se olvidan, casi como andar en bicicleta.

Solo entonces su cuerpo caliente había dejado de temblar, y se había relajado en la pesadez del sueño rápidamente.

— No te duermas así, idiota… —decía bajito y le tapaba la nariz al rubio que estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba, y mas con la previa actividad, pues un año antes, apenas estarían empezando la jornada.

— Que cruel, Aominecchi… —se quejaba despertando y encajando los codos en el colchón, con el otro aun entre sus piernas, aun en su interior. Era natural avergonzarse.

— No cargues con esto solo… aun tenemos partidos pendientes… no creas que me quede tranquilo con lo de la otra vez, y menos contra lo que mostraste en el partido contra ese idiota… —Le susurraba al oído, el semblante del rubio se alisaba de nuevo, pero volvía a sonreír, aun en ese momento vergonzoso.

— Está bien.

Luego de eso el moreno partía, el sol ya se había marchado y las calles estaban frescas; Kise cojeaba hasta la puerta y lo despedía, entonces, al regresar, dormía derecho hasta el siguiente día, su prioridad era estar bien y completo en la mayor medida posible para su siguiente partido; recordar eso a Aomine le arrancaba un suspiro de resignación.

Vaya un gran idiota.

• • •

* * *

Bueno, gracias por leerme, si es que alguien lo hizo jajaja, espero lo hayan disfrutado; ya que yo ame escribir esto.

Hoy leí un fic muy lindo de esta pareja, y me impulso a hacerlo y a decidirme, sin duda es mi OTP, y traeré mas, así nadie me lea, aquí estaré jodiendo de _forever alone_; así que muchas gracias si me leyeron, besos, ciaus! :**!


End file.
